


The thoughts of a panicked man

by BlueRoseCat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseCat/pseuds/BlueRoseCat
Summary: Yuuri's thoughts about moving to Russia and Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my first time ever actually publishing any ff. I hope that someone will at least enjoy it! I've been putting this off for a couple of months now. I hope i did everything right, also this isn't betad. English is not my first language either. I hope someone at least enjoys my first try. Also if enough people like it may very well add more. With more tags and perhaps smut.

Yuuri is sitting by his computer, he had been wanting to work on the final details.  
In a few weeks he would be moving to Russia, for an unseen future.  
To work with Victor in Russia, seriously how is it possible that he still wants to be with me? I failed him, i only got a silver.  
The pc isn't starting up and i was supposed to send Victor some important documents.  
Hiroko hears the clatter from Yuuri's room and knocks on the door.  
-Yuuri what's wrong?  
-The laptop ain't working..  
-Did you try recharging it? You've been on it awfully a lot lately and i wouldn't be suprised if it's just out of charge.  
His mother smiles and walks out of his room. Good luck with it!  
-Thank you mother.

Yuuri starts to recharge the pc while calling Victor on his phone.  
Sorry Victor my laptop ran out of battery and i panicked. But it seems it just ran out of power, i just feel so stupid now.  
Victor looks at Yuuri and listens, learning a bit about Yuuri how to handle him when he freaks out.  
He nods and smiles.  
-I'm sorry i can't send the files now, i really wanted too. Can we talk later? I just felt i had to tell you this.  
-Sure Yuuri anything for you, just don't wait to long so you fall asleep. Here's just day.  
-I agree, but there was things on those documents i wanted to talk about.  
-I know Yuuri, i'll be waiting take your time.

He hungs up and looks at his pictures of Victor.  
My life sure is a lot diffrent than from the last years.  
I'm about to leave Japan again and go live in the same country as Victor.  
Yes that Victor Nikiforov i had looked up my entire teenage years.  
Can things like this really happen to me? What if he will hate me?  
Thinking i am the worst, i'm just plain old Yuuri Katsuki.  
Sure i got silver and beat his world record. Maybe it was just a fluke?  
Victor told me i am fine as i am, but can i really believe him?  
I've got to try snap out of this, if Victor say hes goign to do everything he can for me.  
I should believe him right?  
But in the back off my head i don't think it's real.  
Like i'll wake up tomorrow and everything was just a really sweet dream.  
Where Victor had kissed me and i smiled back to him.  
If it's a dream then it's cruel, i've felt Victor and i don't want to let him go ever.

I should go talk to him now.


End file.
